Cruel Morag Lucaudoth
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Cruel Morag Lucaudoth is a Deviant of Lucaudoth, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation An older Lucaudoth that has become more savage and blood thirsty. Once this individual smells blood in the area, it will go crazy and get into a Feeding Frenzy. Story Behind Its Secondary Name In the lakes of Cruel and Morag, there are legends that talk about a violent lake monster that has an extreme thirst blood. Once this lake monster smells blood, it'll go berserk and kill all that stand in its way. This deadly predator goes by many names, but is usually named Cruel Morag, the Supreme Catch. Aesthetic Differences Blood stains on teeth, green and black scales covering face, eyes turn orange in Rage Mode, larger backfin, white scales around lips like a crocodile, orange-red colored fins, tiny spikes on tail fin, deeper growls, bits of algae hanging from its underbelly and neck, and more muscular legs. Attacks and Moves Cruel Morag Lucaudoth shares all attacks with Lucaudoth. Level 1 - 5 Underwater-Based Attacks and Moves Roar of the Lake Monster: When Cruel Morag Lucaudoth first notices hunters, it will clap its jaws together twice before violently roaring in the water as it raises its head. If hunters are near Cruel Morag Lucaudoth, the roar will actually damage them. This roar requires HG Earplugs. Ripping Teeth: Compared to a normal individual's teeth, Cruel Morag Lucaudoth's teeth are much sharper. These teeth can easily rip prey to shreds, leaving behind massive complicated cuts in the victim. This means that all of its bite-based attacks can easily cause Bleeding now if hunters aren't careful. The Smell of Blood: When Cruel Morag Lucaudoth smells blood, this beast will go crazy and constantly attack a single hunter like a homing missile. It won't attack any other hunters, unless multiple hunters somehow have the Bleeding status. Hunters must be wary of this beast when it smells blood or they could end on the menu. Quadruple Water Spit: Cruel Morag Lucaudoth will rear back before quickly firing two water projectiles at foes from its mouth before swimming backwards. Once it has moved backwards, it will fire two more projectiles to damage hunters. This attack can cause Waterblight. Advancing Tail Smacks: Like Plesioth, it will swing its tail forward to damage hunters in front of it before Cruel Morag Lucaudoth advances forward smacks its tail forward two more times. Quick Turning Snap: In Rage Mode, it will perform this move while turning to face a hunter. Cruel Morag Lucaudoth will turn towards a hunter and quickly snap its jaws together like a crocodile, making a loud noise. This noise requires Low Grade Earplugs, but can be deadly without Earplugs in higher levels. Vile Bites: Cruel Morag Lucaudoth will spin its body around before biting any hunters behind it. After the first bite, it will spin its body around again and try to bite any hunters behind it. The bites can easily cause Bleeding. Lake's Mist: A move that Cruel Morag Lucaudoth uses to change zones. Before Cruel Morag Lucaudoth goes to a new area, it will perform this move. Its stomach will begin to rumble, as it opens its mouth wide, and begins to spew chunks of its previous prey, leaving behind a brown mist that covers it. Once the mist has covered it, Cruel Morag Lucaudoth will spin in place, making a whirlpool, before suddenly disappearing like a ghost into the next area. This mist that it leaves behind can cause Soiled. Land-Based Attacks and Moves Mudslide: Now when this monster performs certain attacks on land, such as its Vicious Slide, it will toss mud at hunters, causing Muddy. False Hipcheck: Cruel Morag Lucaudoth will prepare to perform a hipcheck like Plesioth before quickly looking to its side and firing a beam of water at hunters near its side. This attack can cause Waterblight. Rapid Barracuda Bites: Cruel Morag Lucaudoth will run towards a hunter before quickly biting forward multiple times. If the first bite is able to a hit a hunter, they will be stunned while Cruel Morag Lucaudoth bites forward three more times, further damaging and causing Bleeding. This attack can be quite deadly. Level 6 - 10 Underwater-Based Attacks and Moves Lockjaw: A unique pin move that Cruel Morag Lucaudoth can perform underwater, only in Rage Mode. Cruel Morag Lucaudoth opens its mouth wide and slowly swim towards a hunter, as if it was just leaving itself open to attacks, before suddenly swimming quickly like a bullet. If it is able to hit a hunter with the charge, it'll knock the hunter over and quickly turn around, grabbing the hunter in its mouth. After grabbing the hunter, it will violently shake the hunter around its jaws, causing Bleeding, as hunters mash buttons to try to get out of the pin. If hunters are able to get out of the pin, it'll let them go and stop moving for a few seconds, leaving it open to attacks and giving the hunter sometime to recover from Bleeding. If the hunter takes too long, Cruel Morag Lucaudoth will raise up its upper jaws and smash them down like a crocodile, greatly damaging the hunter, before it knocks them away with a quick Water Spit. Jumping Fish Spit-Splash Combo: Cruel Morag Lucaudoth will jump out of the water and breath a nasty glob of fish down below it to damage hunters. After the attack, Cruel Morag Lucaudoth will slam its body down through the water hard, so it can heavily damage any hunters below it. This attack can cause Soiled. Double Underwater Hipcheck: Cruel Morag Lucaudoth will charge and take a lateral position to hit with its body. After the attack, it'll reposition itself and perform another hipcheck quickly for additional damage. Epioth Launch: An ambush attack that it sometimes performs in Rage Mode. Cruel Morag Lucaudoth will swim to the bottom of the water before quickly rushing towards a hunter, knocking the hunter out of the water and into the air, before it dives out of the water. Once it has dived out of the water, it will fly past the hunter and attempt to damage another hunter as it lands back in the water. Land-Based Attacks and Moves Mud Launcher: It will quickly raise up its tail before performing a powerful tail slam that launches five pieces of mud up in the air. The mud will fall around it, covering any hunters hit by them in mud. This attack causes Muddy. Mud Flip: Cruel Morag Lucaudoth will push its jaws through the earth and throw up a large piece of mud over its body, causing the giant mud ball to fall behind it. If hunters are in front of it, while it does this attack, it'll instantly cause Muddy, along additional damage. Gar's Turning Bite: If a hunter is behind Cruel Morag Lucuadoth, it may perform this attack. It looks back for a second before quickly turning around and biting downwards, attempting to damage any nearby hunters. In Rage Mode, it'll sometimes charge the bite before turning and striking the hunter with its powerful jaws. This attack could cause Bleeding. Level G1 - G5 Underwater-Based Attacks and Moves Supreme Lancet: This is Cruel Morag Lucaudoth's strongest attack. Cruel Morag Lucaudoth will smile for a couple of seconds before raising up its dorsal fin and swimming around quickly, yet violently. As it swims, water pressure will surround hunters, causing some of them to lose their mobility in the water, before Cruel Morag Lucaudoth launches an attack on one of them. It'll charge forward, damaging the hunters in front of it, and will directly impact its target. After the first charge, it'll quickly charge the hunter again before charging one more time with its mouth is wide open. If the hunter is caught in this monster's jaws, it'll jump out of the water and crush the hunter in its jaws before landing. Once it lands back in the water, Cruel Morag Lucaudoth will shake the hunter around in its mouth before letting its target go and taunting. This attack could easily instant kill hunters if their defense is low enough. Land-Based Attacks and Moves Sliding Bite: This monster will roar at hunters in front of it and slide forward like a torpedo, damaging hunters in its way. At the end of the slide, it'll perform a deadly bite that could instantly cause Bleeding. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -30 *Water +30 *Ice +10 *Thunder -30 *Dragon +5 Skills: Cruel Morag's Soul, Meat Lover, and Olympic Swimmer. Gunner Set *Fire -25 *Water +35 *Ice +15 *Thunder -25 *Dragon +10 Skills: Cruel Morag's Soul, Meat Lover, and Olympic Swimmer. Notes *'Cruel Morag's Soul' grants hunters these skills: Vampire +2 and Starving Wolf +1. True Cruel Morag's Soul grants the hunters one additional skill: Consumption Slayer. **Vampire, Fasting, and Lavish Attack. *Som Kinosoo Lucaudoth took BannedLagiacrus sometime to think about, but he eventually settled on combining the attributes of barracuda and crocodilians. *In some higher levels, this monster will only be fought underwater. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus